Jimmy Carter/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Jimmy Carter - Walter Scheel.jpg| Germany, Bonn, Villa Hammerschmidt: Federal President Walter Scheel welcomes U.S. President Jimmy Carter in front of his official residence. White House Staff Photographers. Jimmy Carter - Willy Brandt.jpg| Willy Brandt und Jimmy Carter. AdsD Helmut Schmidt - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Close up of Jimmy Carter and German Chancellor Helmut Schmidt, July 1977. Public domain via The US National Archives. Helmut Kohl - Sin imagen.jpg| West German chancellor Helmut Kohl, right, and former U.S. president Jimmy Carter flash smiles at photographers during their meeting at the chancellery 10/27. Francia * Ver Jimmy Carter - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Jimmy Carter and Giscard d'Estaing, 01/05/1978. President (1977-1981 : Carter). White House Staff Photographers. (01/20/1977 - 01/20/1981) François Mitterrand - Jimmy Carter.jpg| UPITN 61 78 CARTER MEETS MITTERAND. AP Archive Jimmy Carter - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| De gauche à droite : Nicolas Sarkozy, en compagnie de personnalités de The Elders : les Anciens dont Kofi Annan, Jimmy Carter et Gro Brundtland. ( Photo : AFP ) Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Jimmy Carter - Juan Pablo II.jpg| President Jimmy Carter with Pope John Paul II, photograph by Bill Fitz-Patrick, October 6, 1979. Pope John Paul II was the first pope to ever visit the White House. National Archives, Jimmy Carter Presidential Library and Museum, Atlanta, Georgia (NLJC-13525.15) España * Ver Jimmy Carter - Juan Carlos I.jpg| Don Juan Carlos I, junto al segundo presidente de Estados Unidos de su Reinado, Jimmy Carter, en la Casa Blanca (18 de febrero de 1980). AP Adolfo Suárez - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Spanish Prime Minister Adolfo Suarez (left) meets with U.S. President Jimmy Carter at the White House on Jan. 14, 1980. | AP Felipe González - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de los EEUU Jimmy Carter en una reunión con Felipe González. diariorc.com Jimmy Carter - José María Aznar.jpg| Aznar attends the opening ceremony of the George W. Bush Presidential Center in Dallas President Obama and former Presidents H. W. Bush, Clinton and Carter participated in the event. Foto: jmaznar.es Italia * Ver Jimmy Carter - Sandro Pertini.jpg| Sandro Pertini nel 1980 con l'allora presidente degli Stati Uniti Jimmy Carter. Pertini fu il settimo presidente della Repubblica italiana, in carica dal 1978 al 1985, e l'unico membro del Partito Socialista Italiano (PSI) a ricoprire la carica. Combatté nella Prima guerra mondiale e fu partigiano nella Seconda. Nacque il 25 settembre 1896, 120 anni fa oggi, e morì il 24 febbraio 1990. (ANSA-ANSA/OLDPIX) Francesco Cossiga - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Washington, 25 gennaio 1980 - Francesco Cossiga alla Casa Bianca ricevuto dal presidente Jimmy Carter. corriere.it Francesco Cossiga - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Francesco Cossiga con Jimmy Carter. Trilud S.p.A. Arnaldo Forlani - Sin imagen.jpg| Giulio Andreotti, acompañado del ministro de Asuntos Exteriores, Arnaldo Forlani, comienza hoy su visita oficial a Estados Unidos con una entrevista con el presidente Jimmy Carter. JOSÉ LUIS GOTOR Roma 26 JUL 1977 Giulio Andreotti - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente de Estados Unidos Jimmy Carter con el presidente del Gobierno italiano Giulio Andreotti en la Casa Blanca, Washington, 26 de julio de 1977. 30GIORNI Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Jimmy Carter - Martti Ahtisaari.jpg| Jimmy Carter Martti Ahtisaari Gro Brundtland Myanmar. Photos: Kaung Htet Reino Unido * Ver Isabel II - Jimmy Carter.jpg| Queen Elizabeth II with US President Jimmy Carter at a State Dinner at Buckingham Palace in London. Credit: PA James Callaghan - Jimmy Carter.jpg| James Callaghan Prime Minister of the United Kingdom and President of the United States Jimmy Carter. White House photo by Schumacher, Karl H. Jimmy Carter - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| State dinner during MT's first official visit to Washington as PM, 17 Dec 1979. © Margaret Thatcher Foundation 2017 Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Jimmy Carter - Lech Wałęsa.jpg| Presidents Walesa, Gorbachev, de Klerk and Carter (Photo credit: Summit Studios) Rusia * Ver Jimmy Carter - Vladímir Putin.jpg| President Vladimir Putin meets with former U.S. President Jimmy Carter and UN former Secretary-General Kofi Annan. Sergei Karpukhin / Reuters URSS * Ver Jimmy Carter - Leonid Brézhnev.jpg| June 18, 1979: U.S. President Jimmy Carter, left, and General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Soviet Union Leonid Brezhnev shake hands while Soviet Foreign Minister Andrej Gromyko, center, applauds in the Vienna Imperial Hofburg Palace after Carter and Brezhnev signed the Strategic Arms Limitation Talks (SALT) II Treaty. Behind Carter, partly covered, is U.S. Secretary of State Cyrus Vance; behind Brezhnev is Soviet Ambassador to the U.S. Anatoly Dobrynin and at far right is Soviet Defense Minister Dmitri Usitnov. (AP/Wide World Photo) Jimmy Carter - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| From left, former Polish President Lech Walesa, former Russian President Mikhail Gorbachev, former South African President Frederik Willem de Klerk and former US President Jimmy Carter at the World Summit of Nobel Peace Laureates. timesofmalta.com Fuentes Categoría:Jimmy Carter